


That time already

by luminous_nyght



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, and fluff, too much of that tbh hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_nyght/pseuds/luminous_nyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, it’s just she’s 7 and oh so very little in that big bad school all alone.”</p><p>“You worry too much you know.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn sighed. “It’s just really hard to let her go.”</p><p>“I know.” Liam said squeezing Zayn tighter to him and leaning down to kiss his bare shoulder. “Growing up fast huh.”</p><p>Zayn shivered, leaning in further, that gesture was a favourite still,“Yeah,"He whispered, "she was afraid she won’t make friends. Cause of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time already

**Author's Note:**

> I just wasn't able to get them all out of my head , so I had to write them more, if you haven't read Mayra, Mine this wouldn't make much sense. For Sam who without you, I wouldn't be writing at all :)

“Baba, Baba?” Someone was pulling at his duvet, little hands grabbing at his shoulders, trying increasingly hard to wake him up. Zayn shifted and opened his eyes slightly, reaching for Amelia, lifting her up and into their nest of blankets. Into the warmth. He smiled at her as she nestled in closer into his chest. It was her first day of school, well boarding school, and Zayn knew she was excited from the way she wanted to parade about in her uniform the last few weeks of August, but it seemed that the excitement hid certain insecurity, of rejection, the same insecurity Liam had discussed over and over, he realized, like father, like daughter.

“I’m scared Baba” She whispered rubbing her eyes as Zayn tried to make semblance of the morning. It was bright, the light filling their room. Too bright to be honest, but he realized it was far too early seeing Liam was still tucked up sleeping soundly next to him. He leaned over Amelia to kiss her forehead and then shifted his feet to stand up and take this conversation out of the room, just to let Liam shut eye some more.

“You’ll be ok baby girl.” He said as he closed the door behind him, letting her hang onto his neck. He noticed she was shaking slightly; he shivered, realizing Amelia can play the game of confidence just as much as Liam. He rounded the corner, checking into Layla’s room smiling softly when he saw she was still asleep and rested; she was having difficult nights lately, ending up in their bed more often than not but it seemed to have settled.

He threaded quietly through the house, checking the boys too and opening windows as he went.

“Baba?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I’ll make friends?” Her doe eyes were screaming out for approval. He hated that Amelia had grown into a quiet, well mannered child and he knew most parents would kill for such docility, but he missed his vivacious girl that lit up rooms. He sighed and sat her down on the kitchen counter turning the kettle on, before going to her again, moving a bit of hair falling onto her face behind her ear and caressing her cheek slightly. He looked at his 7 year old holding the weight of the world on her little shoulders.  He countered with a story. It was the only thing he knew lately.

“Remember when Zafar and Aziz started school?” She chuckled, remembering the mess they had made of their uniforms on that first day, coming home with patches of green on their knees, hiding the lucid gray colour of their trousers.

“Yeah, they thought they wouldn’t make friends either but then wanted to invite Jihad and Rafiq the next day.” He smiled, seeing she gave him the answer he hoped for. She giggled, realizing what she just said meant more than she thought through before.

“Moral of the story Amelia?” He asked, moving away enough to start on Liam’s tea.

“That I should not expect something to not happen, just because I’m scared.” He stopped, finishing the tea up and placing it on the far end, and moved back to her. Placing his hands on either side of little legs and smiled. “See.” He whispered. “Just because you are scared it doesn’t mean other girls aren’t going to talk to you.”

She leaned in to press a kiss to his nose.  “Thank you.” She whispered back. “I guess I just don’t like feeling different or have anybody talk to me because of you. “ He sighed again. Amelia knew by now who her fathers were and what they did and what they meant to the world at large. They had made sure the children weren’t exposed to any of the media coverage of the Malik-Payne household, but it didn’t make it any easier when you have creepy men with cameras just outside the gates. It is why they chose a school 2 hours away in the first place.

“Amelia- Jaan, they’ll want to talk to you because you’re kinda really smart and always happy and you’ll get to play piano and – you’ll be ok I promise yes?”

She smiled before grabbing his face with her tiny hands and kissing everywhere. He saw so much of Liam in her, right down to the way she expressed affection. He pulled her off the counter and cuddled her close to him, his little girl was growing up, and he really didn’t know how to feel about that yet if he had to be honest.  He felt arms then, big strong arms wrapping around his waist and spinning him on his heels. He smiled realizing Liam had woken up and automatically leaned into him resting his head on his shoulders just as Liam reached down to kiss both their foreheads.

“You ok?” He asked, pouting a bit, looking down at Amelia in Zayn’s arms.

“Uh-huh, Baba just gave me a pep talk, I’m ok now.” Liam chuckled.

“Of course Baba did, it’s what Baba does best.” Zayn flushed. Just because he was good at it, it doesn’t mean he liked compliments, never did.

“Look! Papa you’ve made him go all red now!” Amelia giggled as she started to rub little circles into his collarbone.

Liam’s grin widened and reached down to give him a chaste kiss and silently promising with his eyes that he’d find out later what happened. Zayn nodded and pointed at his tea, while saying to not let it get cold and to start breakfast, and that he’d wake the twins up. Liam smiled and ushered him away telling him to not fret and to not forget prayers, they had a healthy hour and a half to play with.

“Come on then.” He told Amelia walking up the stairs, watching as Layla walked out of her room calling her over and picking her up too. She hid her face in his shoulder practically falling asleep again just as he made it to Amelia’s room. He placed her on the bed and moved to the stack of clothes, sitting on the chair by the door. He helped Amelia into her tights but let her put on the shirt and skirt herself along with her cardigan, leaving him with only her tie and hair to do. He sat her down on the floor as he grabbed his baubles and comb and started to part. This was a familiar routine by now, but one of Zayn’s favorite moments with her. 

“You’ll be ok,” he reassured again after about 10 minutes, making her try to turn her head, only for him to point it at her Ariel Muriel he had painted for her a while back. “I know that now,” she said, “but it’s always nice to get a cuddle off you. They come for free.” That made him giggle, he wasn’t expecting such a comment, or for her to be so forward about it.

“Hey! you’re our main cuddler.” He teased letting off the braid with one hand to find her tummy and tickle, making her squirm happily in front of him. She grabbed his arm to make him stop before taking his hand and pointing it back up to her hair.

“Yeah but I like yours the best Baba, you should know that by now.” She giggled again just as he tied the tail of her second braid allowing her to turn herself into him again. He was resting his chin on his knees and Amelia was able to reach his forehead easily with a little dip of her head. “You’ll be ok too, you know. Without me.” He chuckled. This was supposed to be about making her feel better, not him. He reached out to hold her close again. “I’ll be ok doesn’t mean I won’t miss you though.” He whispered lowly. He really shouldn’t have favourites among his kids but he couldn’t help but love Amelia just a little bit more.  “I’ll miss you too, but at least I’ll be home for the weekends ok?” They had decided on weekly boarding for the girls. Amelia now, Layla later but same schooling, the boys where now full time boarders, but the closest all girls, all faiths private school was weekly or term boarders and he knew he couldn’t be without Amelia a whole 3 months at a time. Seeing her 4 times a month was the compromise. He realized right then, his little girl was braver then he’d ever be.

“Ok boo, It’s gonna be hard to let you go, that’s all.” Maybe he didn’t voice his thoughts out loud much, didn’t mean he didn’t think them.

“I know that Baba, and I know because I know you.” She held up her eyes to meet his, full of hope, excitement and fear and he concluded that no matter where this chapter leads them, it’s gonna be a good one.

**

Liam was perched on one of the kitchen stools, a mug in one hand and flipping the morning news paper in another. His wedding band glistened as the rays of sunlight seeps into the room, making Zayn smile and look down at his too remembering all of this is real and his. He ambled forward into Liam’s embrace as he looked up and saw Zayn staring. Zayn went and immediately grabbed Liam’s hand to play with his ring finger, a habit he couldn’t break still as he relaxed into Liam’s warm touch.

“We’ll do this Z.”

“I know, it’s just she’s 7 and oh so very little in that big bad school all alone.”

“You worry too much you know.”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighed. “It’s just really hard to let her go.”

“I know.” Liam said squeezing Zayn tighter to him and leaning down to kiss his bare shoulder. “Growing up fast huh.”

Zayn shivered, leaning in further, that gesture was a favourite still,“Yeah,"He whispered, "she was afraid she won’t make friends. Cause of us.”

“Tell me you told her that she’s one of a kind.”

“Babe, this is Amelia. She’s got so much of you in her, she hides and hides and it’s lead to her going all reserved and shy on us.”

“Well to be honest Z, it reminds me more of you.” Zayn sighed, yeah he couldn’t deny that.

“She’ll be ok won’t she?” He asked again, still a bit doubtful.

“I promise she will, it’s the best for her yeah?”

Zayn knew it was the best yeah, didn’t mean he was ready to admit to it though.

“I just want the best for her, away from flipping paps.”

“I know Zayn, it’s why we are doing this.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right douche; you always are.” Zayn chuckled as he twisted around so that he was facing Liam. “I need to do her tie up still. She’ll be taught that right?”

Liam smiled and kissed his forehead. “You already know that’s a yes. She can already get dressed and tie her own shoes and how to make a ponytail. She’s going to be fine yeah?”

Zayn was mollified. He could do this, if he knows Amelia can. He just needed time to swallow it all he guessed.

“Come on,  Amelia’s trunk is in the car already, the boys’ are waiting by the door, and I made sure they  are washed, dressed and they’ve had breakfast. You can forgo prayers this morning, just so we get there on time?” Amelia had woken up at just about the time he usually got up for them. They still weren’t done yet, but he nodded anyway, remembering to add the extra prayers on at lunch, when all this was settled.

“The boys?” Zayn said instead.

“They’re at it now; made sure they had enough time for that this morning, seeing it’s the first day in this routine and all.” Liam said, as Zayn smiled. He honestly loved that Liam had just adapted to the way Zayn’s life was and he wanted the same for their kids, it pacified him in some ways.

“What would I do without you?” He whispered pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips, sinking into it and actually enjoying it. The weeks had been stressful, leading up to this. Wanks together are definitely not enough for him anymore it seemed. He smiled into the kiss before deepening it, resulting in Liam grabbing hold of his hips and fully pressing Zayn into him. Liam tasted of toast and tea but he didn’t really care,domesticity was their thing now. He giggled as he pulled away. Just enjoying the quiet.

“Tonight yeah?  Niall and Jack are babysitting, couples night, we’re meeting Harry and Louis at 8.”

“But it’s a school night!” Zayn protested. He wasn’t really fond of outings out anyway, and especially not on school nights.

“I know boo, Niall insisted, he knew the stress of getting them into schools. Just a favor ok?”

“Ok.” Zayn relented, before “We do have lube right?” Liam’s face went from sweet concern to very likely turned on and Zayn chuckled.

“I have to check about that, we haven’t not in a while.”

“I know –“Zayn said, drawling it out as much as possible. He might be thirty something married with kids doesn’t mean he wasn’t horny as fuck sometimes. They heard a crash and a bang then and a turn of the lock. Liam sighed and turned around fully to welcome their guests.

“Right,” he chuckled. “That’s Louis arriving.” Zayn smiled and let up, pressing his lips to Liam’s jaw before fully standing out of his arms again.

“Uncle Louis to the rescue, he’s not actually late for once.” He snickered as he walked out to see Louis hidden behind a wall of children. He smiled before he called Louis out, so he would stand.

“Where is your other half?” He asked as Louis pulled him into a hug, as if he hadn’t seen him a year not a week.

“In the car, Ava is being fussy about it.”

He smiled understanding. “Amelia is scared she’s gonna be friendless. I know the deal bro.”

He called the boys down to put their shoes on and checking their blazers and bags before he let them go, he couldn’t believe they’d already turned 10 when they still acted like children, screaming their heads off as they jumped out the door and into the waiting car just as a flustered Ava and a tired Harry walked in. He and Liam where taking the girls and Louis and Harry the boys, Caleb was about to start at Moulsford’s with Aziz and Zafar, he didn’t seem too fussed about it, it meant more time with them.

Harry handed Ava to Zayn as he kissed her forehead, letting her hold his collar tight as Louis leaned over to kiss her cheek, whispering something about just because she’s 7 now it doesn’t mean she’s not his little girl anymore. Yeah Zayn thought, Amelia will always be his too. He smiled at Louis as he reached out to kiss his head in a silent thank you. They had agreed on this before because he would have been a mess having to leave Ava at  Malvern, he gotta admit he didn’t know how to handle that yet, he was so pleased that Ava was gonna be with Amelia at the school if he was honest.

 Louis walked to the trunks and lifted Aziz’s up, He had grown in a loud articulate child, and he valued knowledge and still loved his books. His trunk scrawled out a massive A, something that wrecked the leather but seeing Zafar defaced his with his Batman symbol, Aziz’s stamp of individuality seemed so tame. Zafar grew quiet, just like Amelia; he’d hide himself and sketch, sketch, sketch away. He expressed himself through his art and through his music, academically brilliant just like his brother, but the boy had taken his penchant for black and anything outside the box. While Aziz urged Zayn to the hairdressers, Zafar had grew it out, let the jet black that had taken over the brown shine in the sun. He was proud of him for not taking the perfect British schoolboy route; he was a bit rough around the edges just like himself after all. How he fit at a place like Moulsford’s, well only Allah knew that. 

He smiled as he walked out to the car. Tinted black windows hid the boys so he knocked, on the one closest, and it came down  looking in to see Zafar already strapped in looking bored, while Aziz was in the middle of a colourful commentary to Caleb about the dormitories and such. He felt a hand on his back and straightened fully up to the view of Liam holding Amelia next to him. He smiled at them and moved to the side so that Harry could get into the car. Liam leaned in and listed off his rules, but then chuckled and just told them to have fun and that they’d see them next term. He stood back as Louis honked twice and drove off, leaving him still smiling with dust in his hair, a certain saltiness in his eyes but happier than ever because the ink to the quill was drawn and the new leaf started to enfold.

**

Zayn smiled as he pulled the car into the car park of MSJ, reaching out to grab and squeeze Liam’s thigh, the little gasp leaving Liam’s mouth being Zayn’s signal that Liam was just about as nervous as ever, and if he had to be honest, this day was more important than any fancy award show they every had to attend. Liam looked at him and nodded, it was a quiet 2 hour drive, after dropping off Layla at Niall's, the girls pretty much slept through it and they were still half an hour early, seeing as the parent meeting started at 2.30pm. He parked in the first available space and reached over to peck Liam’s cheek, which made him smile and with another squeeze of the thigh he opened his door to wake Amelia, who was sitting behind him up, while Liam woke Ava. Amelia reached to rub her eyes waking herself up again; her 6 am wake up worry had taken a toll on her,she smiled as she looked at him reaching out to place her hands around his neck, meaning she wanted him to lift her out, he did, smiling as he eyed Liam and Ava with the same request. He pulled up and kissed her cheek before standing her up on the ground and pulled at her uniform to straighten it, before dragging his fingers through her fringe straightening that too, reaching back into the car to grab her backpack and allowing her to place it on her shoulders.

He felt Liam behind, he was still holding Ava, so Zayn took her backpack from him, smiling as she reached to mess up his hair, she was much better now than she was when they left the house. By some miracle it seemed that everybody had kids to take to school today, as every once in a blue moon no paps sat around their gates waiting for them to show up, and this was one of those days.

They walked into the main reception area to sign them in before being shown to their dorm, so that they could take up their trunks and meet their matron. Zayn trusted these people with Amelia, but he had to prove it to himself, she was gonna be safe, even though the fee he was  shelling out of this spoke for itself, he still need reassurance.

Malik and Styles? A little plump woman spoke from behind the walnut finish desk , smiling at them like she had just won the lottery.

“Malik – Payne and Tomlinson, actually.” He replied with his practised people smile.

“Amelia and Ava right?” She looked at her sheets before smiling up to smile at the girls. This school still ran in the traditional methods. He’d been in the state school Niall was planning on sending Regan; he didn’t like the use of Ipads for just about everything. Children needed structure and values, and he and Liam knew they were ready to spend everything they had if necessary to get proper education for all four of them. Forced, clinical, cold schooling wasn’t what he wanted for his kids and he didn’t care if he seemed up his arse in money, they could afford it, so it was happening that way.

“That would be us.” Liam replied grinning at her too.

“You’re on the top floor of Batsford right out from that door,” She said pointing through large French walls that lead through a walkway, “and your girls are sharing with another 4 girls, is that ok?” She asked slightly concerned that they’re gonna kick off for being treated as normal, as equal.

“That’s perfect.” He replied signing the sheets presented to him, Liam too after he put Ava down next to Amelia.

“The meeting starts in 45 minutes and you’re one of our first families here, so you can go have a walk about if you want and settle the little ones into their room, before you’re expected anywhere.”

“Thank you.” Liam answered, handing over the paperwork once he was done and guiding them to the side so that the line could move on. They smiled at each other when they saw that the girls had run off in the direction of other girls, laughing slightly when Amelia pointed at them, looking at the girls giggle in awe or something, Amelia he realised was good at showing off sometimes.

**

They settled into their seats now, waiting for other parents and children to file into the hall, the trunks at the end of the beds, beds made and teddy’s out on pillows. Liam reached for his hand and tucked it into his lap, smiling at Zayn brightly. He could tell, having had a little walk Liam had relaxed a bit, him too for that matter. He pointed out Amelia on the floor next to other girls, she was laughing and acting a bit like her old self again, but she still was eyeing a novel the girl next to her was holding.

“She’s gonna be just fine isn’t she.” Liam said. It was more of a statement then a question and he couldn’t agree more now that he’d seen for himself that this place was the right choice for their little girl.

“I think so,” He said, “And isn’t it just nice that we’ve only had a couple of looks and no screaming for once?”

“Very, although it is weird that the head mistress wanted our autographs.” Liam chuckled.

“It’s nice to know we have long standing fans don’t you think?”

“Quite.” Liam smiled leaning into him pressing a kiss to his ear as Zayn rested his head on his shoulder.

The meeting started, Mrs Woodhouse had walked in , hushing the room and proceeding to list everything that can be expected out of the school, results and OFTED ratings. Zayn was impressed, that wasn’t a secret, and he was even more pleased with the idea of leaving both girls in such beautiful surroundings. He looked out into the terrace and formal gardens that framed the main building and dormitories. This place was locked into history, steeped in it, it was going to be an amazing place for Amelia and Ava to grow up in. Unlike the boys’ move from their prep school to Harrow’s in a couple of years, the girls wouldn’t be leaving here until university, if he dared think that far ahead.

“Zayn?” Liam whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Hmm?” He hushed back.

“Come on, time to go, weren’t you listening?”

He chuckled but admitted that he wasn’t for the last part. Liam fondly shook his head at him before standing up, keeping their hands locked, they weren’t really ever big on public affection, but he felt this called for it, or he’d have difficulty standing up properly. They moved among the other parents, smiling at women they didn’t even know, seeing they stared at them, till they reached Amelia sat in the corner on the window seat, now sharing the reading of her friend’s book. He chuckled; yes this was quite frankly his child, no doubt about that. She saw them and squealed, calling them over to her to introduce her friend, Malia.  The girl giggled as he took her hand and “My mummy adores both of you.”

Liam grinned, “Well I guess, we don’t have anything to say to that.”

“Amelia, boo – “ He cut in, saving Liam the trouble of trying to come up with an excuse as two why they couldn’t meet her mother for now at least. “Where’s Ava?”

“Bathroom break. I promise I didn’t leave her alone one minute baba.”

“It’s ok, you aren’t in trouble.” Sitting on his knees next to her as Liam took the empty space at the edge of the seat, “Just asking.” He smiled at her, patting her hand before squeezing tightly. She looked at him, her eyes saying she was split between loving this place and hating it because neither he nor Liam would be there full time.  She got off the seat and into his arms again. Yeah, he was gonna miss this. He kissed her hair and squeezed tight one last time before they had to head off.

“You’re ok yeah?”

“Right now, Baba?”

“Well yes ,but in general too maybe?”

“Well right now I’m happy; I did say your cuddles are the best”

“Hey!” Liam said, pretending to be crushed but chuckled happily.

“Yours too Papa!” She said jumping up and into Liam’s lap. His little girl was the best. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Ava shyly looking at him. He opened his arms and she fell into them. He leaned in to kiss her cheek squeezing tightly; he loved this little one just as much as his own to be honest, especially since everything with Maria.

“You like it here don’t you?” He asked, smiling as she nodded at him. Ava was really quiet, even quieter than Amelia or Zafar for that matter. She barely talked most of the time, unless she was around Amelia and other children in general. She, like his own brood, excelled musically, taking up the cello to Louis’ dismay, cause he was adamantly advocating on the harp, but Ava just wouldn’t listen, it was only when Liam had a word with him about the situation, and that he was there to provide for his children the best future for them, shaped by them was when he relented and let Ava take up ballet too. They had chosen different pre preps for the girls but ended up in the same after hour’s activities anyway, but it was a conscious decision to send them to the same prep school. When at 16 they promised they’re entwined together for life, all 5 of them meant it.

“We are gonna be going in like 10 minutes, that’s ok with you right? You’ve got Amelia with you yes?”

“I’ll be ok Uncle, well now at least. Daddy makes it awfully hard to let go.”

“Tell me about it.” He heard from Amelia, obviously agreeing with Ava, he chuckled.

“I’ll see you in like 2 weeks, you’ll be ok I’m sure.” Zayn said smiling, addressing Amelia. They couldn’t visit the first week, just to let the girls settle into the new routines, which was only fair. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his forehead before doing the same to Liam, her goodbye he guessed. She grabbed Ava’s hand and Malia’s and ran off in the direction of the dining rooms to where they were all being called for tea.

He turned to Liam, mirroring the smile that sat on his face. Liam pulled at his shirt to get him to sit next to him, taking his hand immediately when Liam rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

“I guess that turned out better than expected.”

“She’s gonna be ok, they both are.”

“Are you Z?”

“In a while, she’s my baby girl you know?”

“I know babe, we’ll get you through this.”

“I’m so glad we don’t have any studio time this month at all.”

“Sometimes even we deserve breaks.”

“I need to call the boys, see how they got on and that.”

“Louis will be ringing haphazardly soon if we don’t check in.”

Zayn chuckled. “Yeah, he’s still a piece of work.”

“He’s lovable though.”

“You’re right about that one.” Zayn said standing up and lacing his hand with Liam’s and walking across the emptying hall to the front door again, stopping to thank Mrs Woodhouse again, before making their way to their car. This was a level of normality they hadn’t experienced in a while. Zayn texted Louis telling him that everything was fine and started the engine. The September sun was slowly glowing its way to the east already, days getting shorter again, he thought. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and leaned in to hug Liam. They had just achieved something big together today, and not as Zayn Malik and Liam Payne from One Direction, but as Zayn and Liam, the parents of 4 beautiful children, taking their first solo steps in this world without being in the shadows of their fathers. He tilted his head up to press a kiss at Liam’s jaw, smiling when Liam tightened his grip on him

“That -,” Liam paused trying to articulate Zayn thought, “Well that was bloody brilliant.” Well maybe not, Zayn chuckled.

“Yeah, he agreed, yeah it was. Another milestone for us yeah?”

“More than that.” Liam smiled. “This was everything I guess, cause it’s Amelia you know?”

“I know Li, I really do.”

“She’ll do just fine, won’t she?”

“She’s a Malik-Payne, she’ll do more than just fine.” Yeah, he thought, she’s a Malik- Payne. Seeing she was exactly like both of them, she’d be much more than fine and with that thought, Zayn could breathe untangling himself from Liam, he reversed out of the space, and with Liam’s arm casually perched on the back his seat,they happily drove off into the now settling sun and off into the future.

 


End file.
